Only a Dream Away
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Every night, she watched him leave her. Every night, he saw the desperation in her eyes as they kissed. They both hate sleeping because they're plagued by images of each other. One night; however, they find each other in their dreams. What does this mean? *Thor/Jane*
1. Night

_**Author's Note:**__ I love this movie! So, I knew I had to write something about Thor and Jane, my new favorite couple, and this popped into my head. Please enjoy! _

She always hated when the sky grew darker—when night arrived and the stars brilliantly glowed from their perches up in the sky—for that was the time when all her work had to cease. Her SHIELD employees would bid her a polite "Good night, Miss Foster," and then be on their way back home to their families. The lab's lights would dim and many of the machines that had buzzed during the daylight hours would become quiet. She would work much longer than her employees though and it was usually around midnight that either Darcy or Erik had to stop her and remind her that rest was important too.

But what could be more important than finding Thor?

Every night when she shut her eyes, she was back with him in that dusty desert, the sky rumbling above them. Every night he would kiss her hand and promise to return and every night, she would wait there only to awaken the next morning and find she was alone.

He had been gone two months now and as more and more days passed; Jane had a harder time fighting the doubts that plagued her mind. What if he was happy in his kingdom and didn't want to come back? What if there was a crisis he needed to attend too? What if he found another girl—a prettier girl?

"Jane?"

Jane snapped out of her thoughts to see Darcy—her trusted assistant—and smiled softly. She knew by the looks of Darcy's tired expression that it was her bedtime. Jane shook her head and read a few more sentences of her latest research.

"You go, Darcy," Jane told her. "I'm in the middle—"

"Jane, enough," Darcy ordered as she walked over to Jane and begin to gently pull her away from all her research. "Thor wouldn't be happy if he saw you working to death."

"But I need to—!"

"Find him, I know," Darcy sighed as she kept pulling Jane towards the door. "But you won't be able to find him if your brain is totally fried because you stayed up all night." She smiled widely. "Besides, if you do find him tomorrow, do you really want to collapse from exhaustion the moment you see him?"

"No," Jane confessed and Darcy grinned victoriously. "But I was right in the middle of this—!"

"Bed time, Jane Foster," Darcy commanded. "And then you can get up at the ungodly hour you always do and start again."

Jane finally gave in and with a sigh, let Darcy lead her out of her lab.

* * *

><p>"What ails you, my son?"<p>

Thor's head jerked up as he was thrust out of his thoughts. He met the concerned gaze of his mother and sighed.

"It is . . ." His voice trailed off into uncertainty. He didn't want to trouble his mother. After all, she had almost lost her husband and had lost both of her sons-one for good and the other had returned. Sure, his mother was truly a warrior Queen and could hide her emotions well, but Thor could still see that deep down, she was still grieving for Loki.

"Do you still mourn for your brother?" The Queen asked cautiously. "It has been two months, Thor, and we must learn to accept what has happened and move on." Thor chuckled dryly.

"Mother, please do not lie to me when we both know you still grieve as well." Thor told her.

"You were always good at seeing through my lies," His mother informed him, a sad smile on her face. "Thor, what ails you? It is the middle of the night—a time for rest—and yet, you wander the halls of the palace, like a restless spirit."

"I cannot sleep," Thor reluctantly replied. "I am plagued by images that I do not wish to see." A frown graced his mother's flawless face and she gracefully crossed the distance between them and hugged her son.

"What do you see?" She whispered and Thor held her tightly.

"I see Loki fall when I could've saved him," His mother grip on him tightened. "Mother, I see Jane—I see her running to me as I fall in the battle against the destroyer, risking her own life—and I see her desperate gaze as I leave for Asgard." Thor let go of his mother and angrily crossed to the huge window that let him see the Bifrost Bridge. He could make out Heimdall, the faithful guardian of what was left of the bridge. Every morning, Thor went to see Heimdall and every morning, Heimdall would inform Thor of what was taking place in Jane's world.

"You love her," His mother stated and Thor nodded his head. "You love her and yet, her world is lost to us."

"Mother, what if she thinks I have betrayed her?" Thor asked frantically. "I promised to return to her and yet—" His mother placed a slim hand on his shoulder.

"Thor," She chided gently. "If this woman—if this Jane Foster, can cause this much of a change in you, I am certain she knows that you will return. After all, Heimdall tells me that she is trying to find a way to bridge the gap and find you." His mother smiled and Thor couldn't help but feel at his ease. His mother always had that way about her. She could make any problem seem solvable and could always make your worries disappear.

"I just wish I could see her . . ." His voice trailed off into pain as he could hear her voice agreeing to their deal—a deal that he could no longer uphold.

"You will," His mother promised. "You will soon."

"Yes," Thor replied. "I must have faith then."

"Yes, my son," His mother replied as held out her hand. He took it and she began to lead him back to his chamber. "After all, if she has not given up faith, then you must not give up."

With one more glance out towards the Bifrost, Thor let himself be dragged back to his chambers for another night of restless sleep.

_**Author's Note: **__I plan on updating with the next chapter sometime today. Please review! _


	2. Patience and Faith

_**Author's Note: **__Wow! The response on this has been amazing! Thanks for all the favorites, story alerts, and reviews! I really appreciate it! So, I took some liberties with Odin and Frigga's back-story here, but since the movie doesn't give very much info on them, I thought it was okay. Please enjoy! _

"You put our son to bed?" Odin questioned his beautiful wife, Frigga. She smiled as she gracefully walked over to her husband and embraced him. "What is wrong?"

"Thor longs for her," Frigga explained with a sorrowful expression on her face. "He is plagued by images of her when he rests and when he is awake, his heart beats for her." Odin sighed and held his wife tightly. He hated seeing his wife in pain and he hated knowing there was nothing he could do for Thor. The way to Midgard was lost because Thor had made the ultimate sacrifice to save them all—with his hammer, Thor had destroyed the only way back to his lover. Even though he was the All-Father of all the nine realms, there was nothing Odin could do that could help his son.

"Thor must learn patience then," Odin concluded as he walked away from his wife and began to remove his cloak. "I seem to recall that I also longed for a beautiful young maiden." He smirked and Frigga folded her arms across her chest.

"That was because I refused your offer of courtship," Frigga explained. "Not because I was stranded on another realm like this Jane Foster is." Odin sighed and placed his cloak aside and faced his regal Queen. It was true that Odin hadn't been in the exact situation as his son, but there had been a time when he was young when the feisty Frigga had caught his eye. Instead of submitting to him though, like Odin had been so accustomed to, Frigga had spurned his advances. She had called Odin—her future ruler—"a selfish, spoiled child" and that was the moment that Odin had fallen in love with her. Frigga was the woman who could keep him check—who could make sure that he wasn't letting his ego get the best of him.

Now if Thor had found this in the mortal called Jane Foster, then this time apart would have to test their love. Both of them would have to learn patience and faith so that when they were finally re-united, there would be no doubts in either's mind about how they were supposed to be together.

"I know you worry for our son," Odin informed his wife. "But he must learn faith and patience."

"It is hard to learn that, Odin," Frigga began with a pout. "When you cannot see your lover or hear their voice. At least with us, you could look upon me and hear me speak whenever there was a ball." Odin sighed, for his wife did have a point. For while Odin did learn patience when trying to court Frigga, he was able to see her out in public. Thor and Jane couldn't see each other and Odin knew that had to be hard for both of them.

"I cannot do much," Odin confessed. "She is so far away and I am unsure if my magic could extend to her in Midgard." Frigga smiled and held her husband's hand.

"All I ask of you, my love," Frigga began proudly. "Is that you try."

"Anything, for you my beloved," Odin smirked as he kissed the top of her head and held her close. "I shall do my best."

And with that the All-Father shut his eyes and let his magic flow both to his son and to Thor's beloved Jane Foster. Perhaps, Odin thought, they can see each other tonight.

_**Author's Note:**_ _Next chapter: Thor and Jane meet in their dreams or is their whole meeting just one big dream? Please review! _


	3. Dreaming of You

_**Author's Note: **__My favorite chapter so far. A bit sappy, but hey, if you had a hot Thunder God like Thor, I'm sure you'd be a bit sappy too. Enjoy! _

Jane was in a meadow.

Above her, the sun was glowing brilliantly and there was not a cloud in the sky. It was the kind of sight that you always see in those cheesy romantic movies and while Jane knew she had to be asleep, she was relieved to be somewhere else than the desert she so frequently visited in her dreams. A slight wind caressed her cheeks and Jane shut her eyes, just listening to the ruffle of the leaves in the ever green trees.

It was a perfect moment—real or unreal.

"Jane?"

Her heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice—that wonderfully, soothing voice she fell in love with. Without her mind's consent, her eyes flew open.

"Thor?" His name barely escaped her lips because she was so much in shock for there was the God of Thunder, dressed in all his finery. His piercing blue eyes met hers and Jane had to remind herself to breathe. He cautiously took a step towards her, almost as if he was afraid to spook her and make her run away. Jane bit her lip as she waited for the familiar pain of him disappearing before her eyes, but when he remained where he was, Jane's expression softened.

This wasn't like all her other dreams.

"Jane, are you . . .?" Thor's voice faded away and Jane saw him let out a breath that he must've been holding for a very long time.

"Why didn't you come back for me?" Only when she sees his shocked expression does she realize that she had actually asked the one question that had been plaguing her mind for the past two months. "Is there—have you found someone else?" The very thought causes tears to spring to her eyes, but she angrily wipes them away so as to not look weak in front of him.

"Jane, there is no one else," Thor told her solemnly. With a determined look on his face, he walked to where she was standing and embraced her. "There will never be anyone else." His voice was soft and his embrace as strong as she remembered.

"Then, why didn't you return to me?" She persisted and Thor sighed. Reluctantly, she pulled back from him and met his gaze.

"I destroyed the Bifrost Bridge, Jane."

Shocked silence.

"What?"

"I had to, Jane," His mouth set in a hard line. "Loki was going to use it to destroy all of Jotunheim and I could not let all those innocent lives perish." His head sank with sorrow. "Forgive me." Jane smiled sorrowfully and placed a hand on his cheek. He looked up slightly and met her kind gaze. "That's why I need you to keep looking, Jane, because I have no way to get back to you."

"So, that's what happened," Jane said with relieved sigh. He caught her hand and held it within his. "And here I thought you didn't like me anymore—"

"Not like you?" He repeated incredulously. "Jane, I love you."

"Am I dreaming?" she questioned. The words she had longed to hear for so long had seemed to have been said much too easily.

"If we are," Thor began. "I do not wish to awaken." He pulled her closer to him and rested his forehead on hers. She wrapped her arms around him, savoring his touch once more. It had been so long since she had last seen him.

"I love you too," Jane whispered. "I will find a way to get you back here."

"Do not give up hope," Thor told her. "Know that I will always be yours, Jane Foster."

And with that, the God of Thunder kissed the beautiful scientist and both wished for the moment to never end. When they finally pulled apart, Jane felt this strange cold feeling pulling her away from him.

"Please, more time!" She shouted as she held onto Thor's hand.

"We will meet again!" He yelled as he too, began to be pulled back to reality.

"Promise?" Jane could barely see him now as the meadow was now starting to be filled with a blinding white light.

"Promise."

* * *

><p>Jane's eyes flew open as she glanced at her clock—4:15 AM. It had been nothing more than a dream.<p>

But if that were the case, then why did everything feel so real?

_**Author's Note:**_ _As always, review! _


	4. Questions and Answers

_**Author's Note: **__I'm back! I needed a small break from fanfiction to re-charge my batteries, but I'm back now! Please enjoy this chapter! _

Odin heard Thor even before his son had appeared in his doorway. He was always able to sense his son. It had come in handy when Thor was a child and loved to go hide. One day, he had hid himself so well that Frigga thought her son had been stolen, but Odin had been able to find the child. He had always had that special connection between himself and Thor that had never existed with Loki.

Thinking of Loki filled the All-Father with guilt. He hadn't been able to save his other son. He had lied to him—doing what he thought was right—and it led to Loki's own downfall. Odin would never forgive himself for what had happened to Loki.

"Father," Thor greeted with a quick bow. Odin looked up to see his son standing in the doorway. "I needed to ask you—"

"Thor?" Frigga groggily questioned as she stepped into the main chamber. "My son, are you ill? What causes you to enter our chambers at such an early hour?"

"I apologize, Mother," Thor said quickly and Odin could see the determination flaming in his son's eyes. "But I needed to know if—"

"It was real," Odin informed him. "But it was all I could do."

"Then, Jane and I actually met?" Thor questioned and the All-Father nodded. Thor let out a shaky breath and sat down in a chair. Frigga smiled and placed a hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Tell me, my son," Frigga began. "How is your Jane Foster?" Thor met his mother's gaze and sighed.

"She thought I did not want to be with her," Thor confessed and his mother squeezed his shoulder. "But when I told her that I did want to be with her and that I had destroyed the bridge, she promised to bring me back."

"See?" Frigga said brightly. "All will be well soon."

Thor nodded, but he had felt something off when he had met Jane—almost like something was lurking in the shadows, ready to strike at any moment.

* * *

><p>Jane had been typing for three hours when Erik arrived at 8:00 am. She hadn't been able to sleep since her encounter with Thor and she was more determined than ever to get him back. He had said he loved her after all and he wanted to be with her. It was exactly what Jane needed to hear.<p>

"Good morning," Erik greeted as he set his coffee cup on the table. "Please tell me you at least got some sleep before you began working." Jane's eyes never left the computer screen—she needed to focus. She was so close to a breakthrough that she could taste it!

"I went to bed," Jane assured him as she hit a few more keys on the keyboard. "And I slept." Erik sighed and Jane could picture the disapproval on his face. Still, she kept her gaze focused on her latest simulation.

"Jane you need your rest!" Erik protested. "Not sleeping enough will impede—"

"Impede my brain, I know," Jane interjected. "But I'm wide awake, Erik. I actually slept a little."

"Fine," Erik replied curtly. Jane knew he was only looking out for her well-being, but he had to know that she needed to bring Thor back. That was her job now—it was why SHEILD had given her funding. "I talked to Director Fury this morning." Jane's fingers stopped flying over the keys and she turned around to face her old mentor.

"Why?" She questioned.

"He needs me to do a secondary assignment," Erik informed her as he sat down at an old wooden table across from her. "So, I won't be here as much as I have been."

"What assignment?" Jane questioned, her interest piqued.

"Studying some energy cube," Erik explained as he reached for an apple. "No one really knows what it is." Jane nodded her head.

"Well, be careful?" Erik chuckled dryly.

"I always am, Jane." He answered.

With a small smile on her face, she met his gaze and then faced her computer screen once more. She was so close to getting him back. She just needed the plow through her work and once her SHIELD employees got here, she could tell Darcy what had happened while the SHIELD workers did all the grunt work.

She was so close to getting Thor back.

And yet, so far.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	5. Director Fury and Tony Stark

_**Author's Note: **__This story keeps surprising me with each chapter that I write, but I love it all the same! So, this is my first time writing as Nick Fury and Tony Stark and I hope they sound alright. Forgive me if they are out of character! I am sure that I will learn with time. Please enjoy! _

Jane was scaring Darcy.

She hadn't moved from her spot at the computer for five hours. Her coffee had to have gone cold by now and yet, Jane kept drinking it. Frankly, Darcy was starting to worry. True, her boss could be at times, odd, but it she had become zombie-like before. Even the SHIELD employees were starting to shoot Jane worried glances.

"Jane?" Darcy called cautiously from her seat on top of her desk. When her boss didn't respond, Darcy placed her yogurt aside and walked over to Jane's desk. "Jane!"

"What?" Jane snapped, her eyes never moving from her computer screen. "I'm in the middle of something." Darcy pursed her lips and then let her eyes wander to the screen. It was another computer simulation of a prototype of a machine that could open dimensional doors or something. To be honest, Darcy hadn't really been paying attention when Agent Coulson had given the briefing about it, but she did know it was being developed by Iron Man himself—Mr. Tony Stark—and that Jane was supposed to supply Stark with coordinates for Asgard or something. It was all really complicated and frankly, most of it sailed about Darcy's head. She did know; however, that there was tons of pressure on Jane. Fury wanted Thor here and he wanted him now.

"You've been sitting her for five hours," Darcy told her frankly. "You're starting to scare your employees."

"So what?" Jane retorted, pounding a few more numbers into the simulation. "This is my job."

"And how do you think a certain Thunder God would feel if he saw you working yourself to death like this?" Darcy snorted and Jane froze. A mixture of happiness and grief filled Jane's eyes and it took Darcy off-guard. "Sorry! I didn't mean to make you upset or—"

"I just—" Jane began quietly, facing her assistant for the first time. "I just need him back."

"And you'll get him," Darcy assured her. "You're the smartest person I know. If anyone could, it's you." That comment got a smile out of Jane and relief flooded through Darcy. She hadn't meant to get Jane upset. She had only wanted to make sure that Jane was keeping herself healthy—and sitting at a computer for five hours with nothing but cold coffee was not healthy.

"Darcy—" Jane began as the door burst open. Two armed SHIELD guards walked in with Agent Coulson after them. He shot Jane an apologetic smile as Jane stood from her desk. "Oh no, not him."

"Who?" Darcy whispered.

"Director Fury," Jane replied. "He's here."

Nick Fury stormed into the room and angrily scanned the room. Darcy thought about making a comment about he looked like a pirate, but decided it wasn't the best choice given the fact that he looked like he could throw anyone who got him upset in jail for a very, very long time. He surveyed the working space before allowing his eyes—or rather "eye" as Darcy had noted—to rest on Jane.

"Miss Foster," He began with a slightly annoyed twinge to his voice. "I must tell you that I'm getting very tired waiting for you to deliver me a pathway to Asgard. It has been two months, Miss Foster, and frankly, I'm starting to doubt that you can actually find Thor and bring him here." Jane took a deep breath in and was about to speak when Darcy shouted:

"Jane's been working her butt off! She barely eats and barely sleeps! She is doing all she can to finish the project!"

"Darcy!" Jane interjected sharply.

"What?" Her assistant replied. "He's pissing me off."

"He's giving us our funding!" Jane exclaimed.

"Indeed, I am," Director Fury sharply added. "So, if you would be so kind as to shut up, then maybe we could make this meeting actually productive." Darcy opened her mouth to shout something not so kind at Fury, but Jane held her back and pinched her. The pain caused her to keep her mouth shut.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Director Fury?" Jane asked. Director Fury walked further into the room and glanced at Jane's computer.

"I want answers, Miss Foster," Fury replied. "Let's start with why the Norse God of Thunder isn't here yet. Think you could answer that one?" Jane suppressed the fury threatening to consume what little composure she had left. She didn't need this! She needed to bring Thor back and Fury's angry meetings weren't going to help with that.

"I am doing my best," Jane answered honestly. "But rushing with this kind of project could lead to a disaster. I am not willing to test anything other than my best work."

"Your best work," Fury sneered. "Could cost everyone here their lives because you are taking so damn slow!" Jane recoiled back from how sharp Fury's words had been and Darcy was ready to punch him. No one could speak to her boss that way—no one!

"I think someone needs a time out," A sarcastic voice piped up from the back of room. "Don't you guys think so?"

"Who the hell is—?" Nick Fury began when Tony Stark strolled into the room and removed his sunglasses. Smiling jokingly at Jane and Darcy, he turned to his boss and smirked.

"Now, now, Fury," He jokingly scolded. "Is that anyway to speak in the presence of such beautiful women such as Miss Foster and her assistant?"

"Oh my god," Darcy whispered to Jane. "He is way hotter than I pictured him."

"Well, don't get too attached," Jane commented. "He's taken."

"Damn it!" Darcy pouted. "Why does this always happen to me?"

"Stark!" Fury barked. "I don't recall inviting you to this meeting."

"That's because you didn't invite me, Director," Tony continued with a sly grin on his face. "But since I'm here, why don't you just leave the nice scientist alone and let me work with her?" Without waiting for an answer, he marched over to Jane and offered his hand to her. "Tony Stark." Without hesitating, she took his hand and shook.

"Jane Foster," She replied. "It's a pleasure."

"Well, Jane Foster," Tony grinned. "What do you say we ditch the annoying Director over there and find out where Thor is?"

"I'd love that, Mr. Stark." Jane confessed.

And so, the beginnings of an odd partnership formed on a mutual dislike of Director Fury, was formed.

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter, more Thor and Jane fluff! Please review! _


	6. A Location

_**Author's Note: **__Suddenly got hit with a wave of inspiration for this story so I decided to upload a new chapter! Please enjoy! _

"And if we calculate the distance between these two points," Jane continued, pointing to two dots on the simulation machine. "We might be able to triangulate some coordinates close to Asgard." Tony stared at the screen and Darcy could see the wheels turning in his mind. This was the second week since Iron Man himself had joined their project and it had seemed that he and Jane had made a lot of progress in these past days than Jane had ever had made on her own. The two had formed an unlikely partnership and with Stark here, Fury didn't dare to say anything rude to Jane.

"Add those points to the ones I calculated earlier and we might have an actual location to set my machine to," Tony said with a small smile and Darcy could see Jane's face light up. An actual location to try out which meant that there was a possibility that Jane would be re-united with Thor. Tony turned to Jane and allowed a smile to break out onto his face. "Well done, Jane."

"So, does this mean we can go out to eat, tonight?" Darcy piped up from the desk she was sitting on top of. Smirking, she took out one of her ear buds and cast her I-pod aside and she rose from the desk. "Because I've been dying for something other than cereal."

"We don't have anything to celebrate yet," Jane gently informed her. "I don't want to jinx this." Darcy wrapped an arm around her boss and pouted.

"Please, Jane!" Darcy protested. "Please, please, please! I've been watching everyone work so hard and honestly, it's been making my head hurt." Jane rolled her eyes.

"You haven't done any work." Jane informed her.

"I got you a coffee last week," Darcy reminded her. "That was hard work!"

"Last time I take a political science intern." She muttered.

"Aw, c'mon!" Darcy exclaimed. "You know you love me!"

"I think going out is a great idea," Tony interjected with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "How about a nice dinner at _Chez Laurent_?" Jane's mouth fell open in shock and Darcy's eyes widened.

"B-but that's in New York!" Jane exclaimed.

"I've got a private jet for a reason," Tony stated obviously. "We could be there in a few hours."

"Wow!" Darcy shouted. "That would be so cool! I've always wanted to go there!" She glanced at Jane who was clearly in shock and Darcy waved a hand in front of her boss' face. "You who? Earth to Jane? Come in, Jane?" Jane snapped out of her trance and shook her head.

"No way," Jane refused. "I mean, thank you for offering, but _Chez Laurent _is so expensive and—"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Tony chuckled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, shiny black wallet. Swiftly, he pulled out a blue card and handed it to Jane.

"Woah," Darcy mumbled. "Tony Stark's credit card!" She snatched it from Jane and held it up to the light, almost as if she was unsure if anything that was happening right now was real. Convinced she wasn't dreaming, Darcy quickly slipped the card into her jacket.

"Tony, I can't—" Jane feebly mumbled only to be silenced when Tony held up his hand.

"Who said it was for you?" Tony questioned with a smirk on his face. "You heard Darcy. She's sick of having cereal. This dinner is for her."

"For me?" Darcy echoed, shock lacing her tone and Tony nodded. Their gazes met and a moment of understanding passed between the two. "Right, this dinner is for me and Jane, you have to come with me!"

"What?" Jane asked.

"Yeah!" Darcy enthused. "Because it's your fault I've had to eat more cereal than I even care to think about."

"There we go then," Tony interrupted. "I'll have Pepper make all the arrangements."

"But—!"

"Jane, shut up!" Darcy exclaimed. "You are not ruining my chance at a dinner other than cereal!"

"Pepper and I will meet you here at—let's see," He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost midnight. "I'll be back here at eight am." With a small wave, Tony Stark vanished from the empty room and Darcy sighed contently.

"Dinner at the most expensive and famous French restaurant in the U.S.!" Darcy shouted. "Suddenly, my life's gotten way better!"

Jane sighed and finally gave up on trying to get out of going to dinner. They had made some progress tonight and to be honest, Jane had been getting sick of cereal too. Perhaps a nice dinner was just what the doctor ordered. Still . . . she didn't want to jinx herself. While seeing Thor in her dream had briefly given her more energy to throw into her work, she was still wary that this project would be an utter failure and Fury would terminate the project.

But they had coordinates now—a place where Thor might be. If they were right, Thor could be back in her arms before the week was up. If they were wrong—no, there was no point in worrying. Maybe Darcy was right. Maybe she did need to go out and celebrate something. The last time she had been out to dinner was right before Thor had come.

She would go out. She would have fun.

And then she would enter those coordinates and bring Thor back.

_**Author's Note: **__Next chapter: Dinner in New York with the ultra-rich Tony Stark and his lovely girlfriend, Pepper Potts! What could possibly go wrong? Many, many things! Please review! _


	7. Rest

_**Author's Note: **__Couldn't get this chapter out of my head . . . So, please enjoy! _

Frigga had always had a keen sense of knowing when something was wrong with Thor. Even when Loki had been alive, she had never shared the same bond that she had with her own flesh and blood child. She supposed it was just maternal instinct that allowed her to sense Thor's pain much more acutely than Loki's. Not that she hadn't loved Loki with all her heart—she had loved him as much as Thor—but the connection shared between a mother and her son was never there.

"Thor," Frigga called out gently to her only son. The Crown Prince was startled and glanced away from the huge window that allowed him to get a clear view of Heimdall faithfully guarding what was left of the Bifrost Bridge. Frigga suppressed a small smile for she knew the look of a man in love and while it made her heart rise to see her son experience the joys of such an emotion, Frigga knew that how upsetting it was to know that it could be many years before he could see his lover again. "My son, if you stare outside so much, Heimdall might begin to think you do not trust him anymore." Thor shook his head and slowly stepped away from the window.

"I apologize, Mother," Thor mumbled. "I suppose I was lost in thought." Frigga sat down on a luxurious white couch beside the window and motioned for her son to sit across from her in a comfy chair.

"I am sure that Jane is doing everything she can to bring you back to her," The Queen of the Gods assured him. "But she is . . ." She paused, thinking. "What is the expression you used earlier? The one they say on Midgard all the time?"

"She is only human?" Thor answered.

"Ah, yes!" Frigga exclaimed. "She is not a goddess, my son. She needs rest as do you."

"Me?" Thor questioned. "But Mother—!"

"Do not argue with me," Frigga growled and Thor quickly silenced himself. His mother was truly a kind woman, but she was the Queen of the Gods—a role the required her to command respect—and as such, she had a temper that could rival even his father's. She rose from her seat gracefully and unleashed a fiery glare that met her son's face. "Thor, even the All-Father needs to rest. Heed my advice, my son."

And with that, Thor watched his mother disappear down the corridor. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and tried to collect his thoughts. He knew his mother was right, he was worrying too much and stretching himself too thin. If he kept up like this, he would surely break and he couldn't afford to let that happen. He was the future king—allowing himself to look weak in front of his public was unforgivable.

But, he couldn't rest knowing that Jane was working herself to the bone trying to get him back. Heimdall had told him that ever since Thor had visited her, Jane had increased her working hours and was barely sleeping herself. How could he ask Jane to sacrifice so much of her time if he wasn't willing to do the same?

And then there was the matter of the feeling of foreboding that he had felt when he had awoken from his dream encounter with Jane. It had felt like there was something off and while he couldn't pinpoint anything concrete, Thor couldn't help but feel like something terrible was going to happen to Jane soon. The fact that he wouldn't be there to protect her in case something did happen also bothered Thor to no end.

"Your highness!" A guard exclaimed, his armor clanging as he sprinted towards Thor. Immediately, the God of Thunder rose from his seat. "Heimdall needs to see you right away! He says that it's about the mortal on Midgard—!"

Thor didn't need any other encouragement as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

As he approached Heimdall, he prayed for Jane's safety and swore to make anyone who had tried to hurt her pay dearly.

_**Author's Note: **__I'll be updating with the other chapter tomorrow. Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please review! _


	8. Crash

_**Author's Note: **__As promised! I love this story and have lots of ideas for it so I might be updating again tomorrow . . . No promises though! Enjoy!_

Jane couldn't believe she was doing this.

She was dressed in what had to be the most expensive dress she would ever wear—the price alone was worth that of a small house—and was decked out in diamonds that Pepper Potts had loaned her. To top it off, she was sitting in a private jet on her way to New York to have dinner in the most expensive restaurant in the United States.

"Jane," Darcy whispered, also dressed in a gown that was worth more than she would ever make. "Would you relax? This is supposed to be fun!"

"Right," Jane replied, forcing herself to take a deep breath and release it slowly. This was supposed to be a celebration and she was ruining everyone's mood. Plastering a smile on her face, Jane allowed her gaze to meet Pepper's. "Thank you so much for taking us shopping, Miss Potts."

"Please, call me Pepper," Pepper told her with a dismissive wave of the hand. "And it was my pleasure! Besides," She smirked at Tony who held her hand within his own. "Tony was kind enough to leave you his credit card." He chuckled and slowly pressed his lips to Pepper's hand. She blushed and quickly pulled her hand away which elicited more laughter from Tony, but Jane found it cute. Tony Stark—the eternal ladies man according to nearly every tabloid you picked up—was actually a sweet, sentimental, one-woman type of guy.

"What can I say?" Tony retorted. "I'm a generous kind of guy."

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Darcy questioned and instantly Pepper blushed and Tony coughed nervously. It was clear to Jane that there was some unknown tension in the air and she wondered if she had been wrong in her assumption that Tony and Pepper were truly a couple.

"About three weeks," Pepper confessed, moving some hair out of her face. "When I resigned as CEO was around the same time we got together."

"I see," Darcy mumbled, seemingly disappointed. It was clear that she was still harboring a little crush on Tony. "Well, you two do look nice together."

"Thank you," Tony replied. "So, Jane, I wanted to ask you about—"

"No business talk!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Right," Darcy agreed. "This is supposed to be a work-free dinner."

"Okay then," Tony told her, a wry smile gracing his face. "No talk about work."

_"Mr. Stark, we'll be landing in about 20 minutes so please—" _The pilot's voice cut out and suddenly Jane felt a horrible feeling hit the pit of her stomach. Something was terribly wrong. Tony glanced at Pepper who nodded her head and handed him a suitcase which he placed by his side.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Tony assured everyone as he stood up. "But I'll just go check on—" A large explosion drowned out the rest of his words and Jane watched as one of the wings of the jet burst into flames before falling off entirely.

_"Mr. Stark! We're under attack! I can't see what but—ugh!" _

Another explosion hit the cockpit and Jane nearly fell over from the impact. Tony quickly opened the briefcase which held his Ironman armor and to Jane's surprise, he quickly became his superhero counterpart.

"Get your parachutes on!" Tony barked as he opened the cockpit door. "And stay together!" With a yank of his arm, he opened the door and tossed it behind him. Jane could see flames licking the wheel and she knew that their pilot was dead. She didn't have time to process this though as the plane continued to descend at an unsafe rate. Pepper—ever the definition of calm—handed everyone and parachute and made sure everyone was wearing one.

"We're gonna die!" Darcy moaned and Jane placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We've been in worse," Jane reminded her calmly. "Remember the giant robot?" Darcy nodded her head but didn't say anything else.

_"Pepper!" _Ironman's voice filled the jet.

"I'm here!" Pepper shouted.

_"I'm gonna try and lower the plane. Hold on!"_

Gripping the seats, Jane silently prayed that she would live through tonight. She was too close to getting Thor back to die now. She had to live! Slowly, she felt the jet steady out and make a slower descent and Jane released a sigh of relief.

Another explosion filled the air and Jane watched through the window as Ironman was sent flying backwards by some unknown force. The jet began to do a nose-dive and Jane couldn't suppress a scream. Darcy gripped onto Jane's hand and with her free hand, caught Pepper's. All three of the women held onto each other in a death-grip as if staying together would save them somehow.

Jane Foster never thought she would die like this.

_**Author's Note: **__I know, I know, it's a cliffhanger. Don't kill me! I'll try to upload tomorrow, okay? Please review! _


	9. Magic

_**Author's Note: **__I took some more liberties with Frigga, but I don't really care. I really like her as a character! Please enjoy! _

"Your Majesty! Thor's mortal is in peril!"

Frigga didn't need any more encouragement. She sprinted down the twisting corridors of the palace that she called home and frantically made her way outside. She could see Thor anxiously pacing and the Queen of the Gods' heart broke in two. How cruel it was for her son to be able to hear about Jane, but not to be able to alter her fate!

"Mother!" Thor met her gaze and Frigga could see sheer panic in his blue eyes. "Jane is under attack." His voice was grave and Frigga knew that whatever Heimdall had seen had not turned out well. That was the trouble with mortals—their lives flickered out of existence so easily.

"Heimdall." She made her voice strong—commanding. She couldn't show fear in front of her son.

"Your Majesty?" Heimdall's voice was the same as always—calm, collected, devoid of all emotion—and Frigga felt her chest tighten in worry. This Jane had to be alright!

"What have you seen?"

"Jane Foster is under attack by an opponent that I cannot see."

"You can't see?" Frigga questioned. "Like when you couldn't see the Frost Giants?"

"No, your Majesty," Heimdall replied simply. "This isn't dark magic like Loki's magic." He glanced at the Queen, who kept her expression neutral. She couldn't afford to appear weak in front of anyone—her son was dead and she would have to get over that. "However, it is still some sort of cloaking magic though I doubt they were intending to prevent me from seeing them."

"And Jane? Does she live?" The Queen asked quietly. She knew Thor's life hinged upon this one answer.

"Yes," Heimdall answered. "She has some metal warrior trying to save her."

"Meaning she isn't safe yet?" Frigga pressed and Heimdall nodded his head. Thor cursed and stared down at the void left behind by the collapse of the bridge.

"She's unconscious," Heimdall informed the two. "That is all I can see when it comes to her injuries."

That gave Frigga an idea.

"You must go to her," Frigga insisted, grabbing Thor's hand within her own. "The magic took too much of a toll on the All-Father, but perhaps I can help—"

"Your Majesty!" Heimdall exclaimed. "You mustn't. The magic required could cause you harm as well."

"I care not," Frigga told him defiantly. "Jane needs someone to get her through this." She beamed at her son. "Come with me." She tugged her son behind her as the two ran through the labyrinth of hallways. Finally, Frigga led Thor into the library and she scurried up the stairs to grab a book. Smiling, she flipped through the pages before motioning for her son to sit down.

"Mother, what Heimdall said—"

"I am a more than a queen, my son," Frigga explained quickly as she slammed the book and placed it back upon the shelf. "Before we were wed, I had your father teach me all the magic known to the nine realms." She came down the stairs and then sat across from her son. "I seemed to have quite an affinity for magic as I picked it up quite easily."

"But when Father did the same spell—"

"Thor," His mother began defiantly. "Your Jane needs you. You must go to her."

He didn't argue after that.

* * *

><p>"Jane!"<p>

Someone was calling her.

"Jane!"

Someone who needed her—a man that she loved.

"Jane, please!"

Why did he sound so sad? She never wanted to hear him like that—so worried, so pained. She had to make him stop speaking to her like that. She tried to open her eyes, but found that they were weighted down by some invisible weight.

"Jane."

Her eyes fluttered and with a determination that she didn't even know she had, she forced her eyes open.

"Thor?" Her mouth was dry and she suddenly wished she had some water. She must've sounded awful to him. "What happened?" She looked around, but found that she was no longer in the plane. What did that mean? Was she dead?

"Heimdall told me you were under attack," His eyes kept scanning her, checking for any injuries and she felt a little self-conscious. She must've looked like hell. "Jane, who is attacking you?"

"I don't know," She confessed. "I never saw who it was." She tried to stand up, but swayed. He was instantly at her side, supporting her.

"Jane—"

"Am I dead?"

"No," Thor replied quickly. "You're unconscious."

"Ah," Jane mumbled. "Then, you're not really here, are you?" His eyes shown with sorrow.

"No Jane," He answered sadly. "But Jane, I will come back to you."

"I know," She assured him with a small smile. "I'm so close Thor. I will bring you back to Earth!" He moved a strand of her hair aside and she blushed for it was such an intimate gesture. How she wished that they could just stay like this forever! Suddenly, she felt herself drifting away from him and she gripped his hand tightly.

"Jane, be safe." He murmured as he gently kissed the top of her head. "And know that I will be watching. When you need me, I shall be there."

"I love you," She muttered. "I'll see you soon."

She was torn away from him and felt herself tumbling back into her own body.

* * *

><p>On the ground, Jane awoke to see Pepper hovering over her.<p>

"Oh, Jane, thank God!" Pepper turned her head and shouted to someone. "She's awake!"

"Where are we?" Jane questioned.

"On one of Stark International's private jets," Pepper explained quickly. "We're taking you to the hospital, alright?"

"Darcy?" Jane coughed out.

"She'll be alright," Pepper soothed. "Just rest now. I'll explain everything to you once we're at the hospital."

Jane shut her eyes and let herself drift again.

_**Author's Note: **__Please review! _


	10. Obey!

**_Author's Note: _**_Hmmm, this was a hard chapter for me to write, but I really enjoyed writing it. Happy Holidays! And enjoy this chapter!_

"She's safe," Thor informed his mother as he awoke from the spell. "Mother, Jane's alright, she's—"

Thor's mother didn't stir. Her body was draped over the ancient spell book that she had used to send her son to his beloved. The Queen of the Gods didn't respond when her son gently shook her or when he called her name softly.

Something was wrong.

Terribly wrong.

"Mother, please!" Thor exclaimed as he shook her a bit harder. He knew it was futile—shaking the Queen wouldn't awaken her—and yet, he couldn't help it. He needed to remain calm and push back the urge to panic that he so strongly felt. "Mother—!" Thor could a step back from the sleeping queen and took a slow even breath in. He needed to go get help.

"Frigga," Odin's voice broke the deathly silence of the library. Judging by the guilty look in Heimdall's eyes, Thor knew that the guardian of the Bifrost must have told the All-Father what had transpired. "Frigga!" Odin rushed to his wife's side and took her in his arms.

"She did the spell, Father," Thor informed him, as if that information could somehow help his mother. "She said that she would be alright, I didn't—"

"My Lord," Heimdall interrupted. "I must return to my post. Shall I send for someone?"

"No," Odin answered softly, his eyes locked on his wife's unconscious form. "Go, Heimdall." With a respectful bow, Heimdall left the room. Odin sighed before gracefully picking up his wife into his arms.

"Father—"

"Not a word, Thor." Odin growled. He stormed out of the room and Thor dutifully followed him. They traversed the long corridors and rooms before finally arriving in the King's Royal Chamber. Gently, Odin placed his wife on the bed and stroked a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Will Mother be alright?"

"That spell she did . . ." Odin began, with an angry glint in his eyes. "It was to re-unite you with your mortal, correct?"

"Yes," Thor answered.

"And she knew of the risks? She knew that I had nearly collapsed after performing this same spell?"

"Yes," Thor replied. "But she said it would be okay—"

"Okay?" Odin echoed. "How is this okay, Thor?" He gestured to his wife. "Your mother—my wife—could be trapped in a dream world forever because of this spell and for what? The sake of your mortal!"

"Father—" Thor began to protest with Odin held up his hand for silence.

"No more," Odin mumbled. "No more of this longing for Jane, Thor. She is a mortal, you are a God! Mortal lives flicker in and out of existence faster than you can ever comprehend! You are a God! You will live for centuries!"

"I love Jane!" Thor shouted. "Father, I have been ever since I met her."

"And look what that love has done, Thor," Odin calmly replied. "Your mother could die from her foolhardy attempt to help you be with your lover. As King, I will not let you endanger your Queen's life and your life. What if Jane had died when you were with her? You would have perished too! You have a duty to Asgard, Thor, one that you must fulfill. As a future King, you have responsibilities to your people."

"Father, you cannot—!" Thor shouted.

"Silence!" Odin yelled and Thor could hear the sky rumble outside. "I may have encouraged this love once, but now I see it for what it truly is—a danger to Asgard. You will never see Jane Foster again. You will never return to Earth and you will never, ever, have anything to do with mortals again! Is that clear?"

"Odin," A voice weakly called and Thor could see his mother's pale hand holding onto his arm. "Please, do not do this to him."

"Frigga," Odin said, relieved. He kissed her hand. "You're awake."

"Spare Thor my punishment," Frigga mumbled weakly. "He and his Jane are meant to be. I feel it."

"I must do this," Odin explained. "For Asgard." The sickly Queen was about to open her mouth again, but Thor could see what a strain talking was taking on her. While he was glad that his mother was alright, he had to make sure that she rested.

"Mother," Thor said with a sorrowful expression on his face. "It is alright."

"I am tired," Frigga muttered as she dropped her hand from exhaustion. "So tired." She shut her eyes.

"Rest, then," Odin ordered quietly as he kissed her forehead. "I will remain by your side."

"Father, I—" Thor began.

"I will be deaf to excuses," Odin informed him. "I am your King and you will obey my will!"

"But Father, I love her." Odin met his son's gaze.

"You will love another one day."

Thor stormed out of the room.

_**Author's Note: **Please review!_


	11. Forgive

_**Author's Note: **__Due to the absolutely wonderful and amazing Avengers that came out recently, I've had a hard time writing this story. I'm going to be ignoring certain aspects of the Avengers in order to write the story as I originally planned it. Due to this, part of this story may appear AU. Anyways, thanks for all the continued support on this story. Sorry it's taken me this long to update it. Please enjoy! _

Jane awoke to see Pepper by her bedside. Pepper smiled warmly as Jane's world came into focus once more. A cursory glance around the room revealed the impersonal white walls of a hospital. Jane groaned as she forced her sore muscles to move her body into a sitting position.

"Easy," Pepper soothed. "Don't over-do it, Jane."

"What happened?" Jane mumbled, her voice raw as if she had been screaming for hours.

"We were attacked, remember?" Pepper seemed to be speaking to her as if she was a small child and Jane frowned. She was a scientist for God's sake! She was smart and she could—wait, attacked? She didn't remember that at all.

"We were?" Jane questioned, trying to force her mind to recall the memories of what had happened on the plane ride.

"Yes," Pepper told her. "You don't remember?" Jane closed her eyes and forced her mind to go over the fuzzy memories. She remembered the plane, she remembered the pilot, and then suddenly she was here with Pepper.

"Not really." Jane confessed, slightly upset that she couldn't remember what had caused her to be hospitalized.

"That's normal," Pepper said seemingly to herself. "You hit your head pretty hard. You have a concussion."

"What attacked us?" Jane inquired as she tried once more to remember. She could recall a voice—a man's reassuring voice, calling her name. Had she been with Thor? No, that was impossible since he was all the way on Asgard and yet, she felt like he had helped save her somehow.

"Fury is working on it," Pepper answered. "From what I've heard so far, it looks like a more compact, flying version of the Destroyer that Thor fought before."

"Loki?" Jane mumbled, confusion gracing her features. She remembered that Thor's trickster brother had been responsible for the Destroyer's attack to begin with. Could it be possible that he was to blame for this attack?

"No," Pepper replied. "We're not sure who's behind it." Jane sighed and reclined back on the bed. Amazing that after sleeping for so long she was still so exhausted.

"Darcy?" Jane inquired at the same moment that her faithful assistant walked into the room. She had a few bruises on her head and her lip was split, but otherwise, Darcy appeared to be fine.

"Hey," Darcy greeted. "How you feeling?"

"Fine," Jane lied. "You okay?"

"Yep," Darcy answered with a quick grin. "Just a few bruises and cuts." Darcy took a seat on the edge of Jane's bed and handed her boss a bag of Hersey's Kisses, one of Jane's guilty pleasures. Jane smiled for the first time since she had awoken and Darcy chuckled. Pepper's phone beeped and she sighed before rising out of the chair.

"Tony needs my help," Pepper explained. "He'll swing by to check on you soon, okay?" Jane nodded and Pepper vanished out the door, the sound of her heels clicking down the hall. Jane opened the bag of Kisses and popped one into her mouth. The smooth chocolate felt good on her rough throat and the sweetness perked her up a bit.

"Anyone else get hurt?" Jane inquired.

"The pilot died," Darcy answered grimly. "But everyone else made it out fine. You hit your head on your way down though."

"Yeah, Pepper told me I had a concussion." Darcy nodded and Jane smiled softly. She was glad that Darcy was here—it made this whole confusing situation less scary.

"Fury is still looking into the attack," Darcy told her. "And Agent Coulson has guards posted outside your room."

"So, they're worried?" Jane questioned.

"Tony couldn't catch the thing that attacked us," Darcy explained. "SHIELD just wants to take extra precautions." Darcy stared at the ground and Jane placed a hand on her assistant's arm and patted it reassuringly.

"We're going to be okay." Jane promised her.

"But that thing—" Darcy protested.

"Darcy," Jane began. "I promise you, everything is going to be okay." Darcy nodded her head and Jane allowed her eyes to close and sleep to claim her once more.

* * *

><p>Thor paced the length of his chamber.<p>

His mother was in a coma—one that his father blamed him for—and his father—his king—had forbid him to see Jane Foster. He knew where the All-Father was coming from, but Thor couldn't forsake Jane. He loved her whole-heartedly and wanted nothing than to see her again. He wanted to protect her from whatever evil force was trying to hurt her and he wanted to make her laugh.

"My prince?" Thor stopped his pacing and saw a guard bowing to him from the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Her Majesty is asking for you." Thor froze, processing the words.

"The Queen . . . she has awakened?"

"Yes, my prince," The guard replied with a small smile. "She asks for you." Thor allowed a full-blown grin to grace his features and quickly sprinted to his mother's chamber. Frigga smiled as she regarded her son.

"Thor." Thor embraced his mother and quickly kneeled beside her bedside.

"Mother," Thor said and he held her tightly. Relief coursed through him and he felt the burden on his shoulders lighten considerably. "You have awoken."

"Yes, my son," Frigga told him, letting go of her eldest. "I have caused you harm. I beg your forgiveness, Thor."

"Mother, it was my fault!" Thor exclaimed. "I almost lost you—" Frigga grinned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thor." The All-Father's voice caused him to freeze where he was. Turning slightly, Thor saw his father slightly out of breath as if he had been rushing here.

"Odin." Frigga said with a small smile. Odin embraced his wife, an unabashed grin on his features, and Thor couldn't help but grin as well.

"How?" Odin mumbled softly and Frigga shook her head.

"I have always been far more skilled with magic than you," Frigga boasted. "I just needed to recover." She then glanced at Thor and allowed her eyes go back to Odin. "Now, forgive each other."

"What?" Odin questioned.

"Mother—" Thor began.

"I will be deaf to excuses," Frigga explained. "Odin, apologize to Thor for saying that his love for the mortal endangers Asgard and Thor, apologize to your Father for snapping at him." The two men stared at the Queen, different shades of confusion etched on their faces. "I am waiting."

"Frigga—"

"Now, Odin." Frigga ordered, her voice hardening.

"No." Odin snapped as he stormed out of the room and Frigga frowned. She held Thor's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Alas," Frigga sighed. "I knew that would be too simple."

"Mother, it will be alright." Thor assured her.

"Yes, it will be," Frigga agreed. "For I will make it so. You and Jane Foster shall be reunited."

"But Mother—"

"Worry not, Thor," Frigga assured him with a small smile. "Everything shall come together."

Thor nodded his head, but he wished he could believe her.

Honestly, he wasn't sure if his father would ever forgive him for his relationship with Jane.

_**Author's Note: **__I really love Frigga and Darcy. They're probably two of my favorite characters. Anyways, I hoped you enjoy! Please review! _


End file.
